The normal operation of electrical equipment causes the temperature of conductors to fluctuate in a wide range. The change in temperature of the conductors will cause the conductors to expand and/or contract. The temperature of aluminum conductors fluctuates more due to the higher coefficient of thermal expansion. The thermal expansion becomes even more difficult to manage in a vertical application. When the cables expand the difference in length must be managed or damage will occur. The contraction of the cables is even worse because the weight of the cables makes it easier for the cables to contract at the top of the cable. As a result, over time, the expansion and contraction causes cables to inch down and pull out of lugs or other termination points.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system that controls the movement of cables during thermal expansion and contraction.